Sumatran Elephant
The Sumatran elephant (Elephas maximus sumatranus) is a subspecies of Asian elephant native to rainforests of Sumatra. It is pre-eminently threatened by habitat loss, degradation and fragmentation, and poaching; over 69% of potential elephant habitat has been lost within the last 25 years. Much of the remaining forest cover is in blocks smaller than 250 km² (97 sq mi), which are too small to contain viable elephant populations. Gallery Asian Elephant and Sumatran Rhino.png Sad Cartoon Elephant.jpg KF Sumatran Elephant.png|Kemono Friends (2015) Maxine.png Elephant On Earth.png Asian Elephants Drowning In the Great Big Flood Caused By the World's Deadliest Hurricane.png Elephant In paradise Lost.jpg 2018-03-09 (2).png Endangered Animals.png Noah's Ark Elephants.png Photo Asian Elephant vs African Elephant.jpg The Asian Elephant and the African Elephant.jpg Male Asian Elephant and Male African Elephant.jpg Asian Elephant.png Camels Ducks Egrets Okapis Antelopes Elephants Zebras Rhinoceroses Gorillas Hippopotamuses Flamingos Penguins Doves Mandrills Chimpanzees Baboons Spider Monkeys Jaguars Leopards Lions Cheetahs Rabbits.png Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Ethan's Eyes.jpg My Elephant Pal.gif Alphabet Train.jpg Octopus Elephant.png Camels Ducks Egrets Okapis Antelopes Elephants Zebras Rhinoceroses Gorillas Hippopotamuses Flamingos Penguins Doves Mandrills Chimpanzees Baboons Spider Monkeys Jaguars Leopards Lions Cheetahs Rabbits.png That Night When All of the Animals Were Inside the Ark It Got Very Windy and God Shut the Door Then it Started to Rain And All the Animals and People Outside of the Ark Had Died.png Elephants and Dinosaurs Of Eden.jpg Orangutans African Elephants Sumatran Elephants Pandas Vaquitas Pangolins.png Star_meets_Sumatran_Elephant.png Elephants From Noah's Ark.png Why We Should Share.png Aardvarks Anteaters Armadillos Elephants Hippopotamuses Rhinoceroses Whales.jpg Sad Elephant With Robin's Blue Egg Toenails, and Robin's Blue Egg Hair On the End of his Tail, Million Blood Vessels On His Huge Ears and Gold Tusks Weighing 100,000 Tons.jpg Elephant A Beast So Big and Strong.png Rhinoceroses and Elephants Take Mudbaths.png 9D0B10B7-04FB-4EAE-9187-05D946936713.jpeg BTKB Asian Elephant.png 246BB90C-C55C-4072-BAB8-EE2B8F7A355D.jpeg Yellow Submarine Indian Elephant.png Last Of the Red Hot Dragons Elephant.png Floppy the Elephant.png Hyraxes Elephants Manatees Hippos Rhinos Whales Dolphins Porpoises Aardvarks Tapirs Horses and Dugongs.jpg Sumatran Elephant WOZ.png The Elephants and the Rats.png Picture This! Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801.png Pissed Pachyderm.jpg|Dumbo (1941) Elephants Eels Eagles Egrets Emus Elks Ermines Earwigs Elands Echidnas.jpg Looney_Tunes_Back_in_Action_CARTOON,_ELEPHANT_-_ELEPHANT_TRUMPETING.png Baboons Echidnas Hedgehogs Hippopotamuses Elephants Humans Mice Whales Platypuses Beavers and Otters.jpg Noah's Ark Bullfrogs Beavers Elephants Mice Mallards and Ducks.jpg sumatran-elephant-zootycoon3.png|Zoo Tycoon (2013) 77934470-DAF9-494D-B62A-3A76CF0A1C56.jpeg eleanor-elephant-llama-llama-8.3.jpg Tractor_Tom_Hollywoodedge,_Elephant_Trumpeting_PE024801.jpg Jungle Cubs A Night In The Wasteland Hollywoodedge, Elephant Trumpeting PE024801-1.jpg Akko.png Transparent Elephants.jpg Noah's Ark Tigers Elephants Ducks Geese Pelicans Penguins Flamingoes.png Sumatran Elephants and African Elephants.jpg Elephant crash bandicoot 4 the wrath of cortex.png Elephant, Sumatran.jpg LA Zoo Indian Elephant.png Leapfrog Elephant.jpg Noah's Ark Rhinos Elephants Pangolins Leopards.png Twin-elephants-coloring-page.jpg AumSumTime ELephants.png Go Diego Go Asian Elephants.png Asian Elephants vs the African Elephants.jpg Elephants and Camels.png Elephants Lions Giraffes Donkeys Zebras.png Snakes Parrots Canarys Elephants Hippopotamuses Flys Horses Foxs Giraffes Lions Spiders.png Aardvarks Gators Bears Camels Snakes Cats Monkeys Frogs Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnu Kangaroos Lions Horses Ibex Dogs Pigs Rhinos Kudu Elk Zebras Yaks Hogs Tigers Vultures Goats Cows Deer Sheep Mice.png Elmo's World Elephants.png Meet the Phonics Elephants and Eagles.png Noah's Ark The Elephants and The Kangaroos.png Letterland Elephants.jpg African Elephants Are Much Larger Than Asian Elephants and Have Larger Ears.png Noah's Ark Elephants and Camels.png Melotoons Elephants.png Science Insider Asian Elephants.png Elephants-goliath-2-1960.png Elephants Lions.png Really Wild Animals Asian Elephants.png Tigers Elephants Mice Lions Turtles Giraffes Bears Birds Worms.png Vintage Nursery Rhymes Elephants.png Aardvarks Gators Bears Camels Snakes Cats Monkeys Frogs Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnu Roos Lions Horses Ibex Dogs Pigs Rhinos Kudu Elk Zebras Yaks Hogs Tigers Vultures Goats Cows Deer Sheep Rabbits Mice.png PinkFong Asian Elephants.png Bears Pigs Lions Mice Elephants Horses Foxs Rabbits Frogs.png Elephants Lions Giraffes Donkeys Zebras.png Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Antelopes Kangaroos Pigs Peafowls Camels Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostriches Elephants Turtles Mice Chickens Tigers Frogs Flamingoes Penguins Zebras Moths Lions Doves Snakes Crocs Bears.png Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Antelopes Kangaroos Pigs Peafowl Camels Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostriches Elephants Turtles Mice Chickens Tigers Frogs Flamingoes Penguins Zebras Moths Lions Doves Snakes Crocs Bears.png HappyLearning Elephants.png Seals Deer Rhinos Sheep Hippos Antelopes Kangaroos Pigs Peafowl Camels Giraffes Hedgehogs Ostrichs Elephants Turtles Mice Chickens Tigers Frogs Flamingos Penguins Zebras Butterflies Doves Snakes Crocs Bears.png Elephants Giraffes Ostriches Antelopes Penguins Augurs Cranes Eagles Hornbills Frogs Millipedes Porcupines Asses Hogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Lions Zebras Snakes Hyenas Leopards Monkeys Hyraxes Rats.png Elephants Giraffes Ostrichs Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Eagles Cranes Bullfrogs Clawedfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Donkeys Redriverhogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Lions Zebras Meerkats Mongooses Molerats.png Elephants Giraffes Lions Ostriches Penguins Hornbills Buzzards Cranes Vultures Gorillas Bullfrogs Millipedes Porcupines Warthogs Rhinos Crocodiles Hippos Leopards Zebras Hyraxes Cheetahs Baboons.png Rileys Adventures Sumatran Elephant.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Sumatran Elephant.jpg Category:Elephants Category:Asian Animals Category:Sesame Street Animals Category:Asian Elephant Subspecies Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Kemono Friends Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Animal Parade Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:Buzzy the Knowledge Bug Series Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Dumbo Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Zoo Tycoon Animals Category:Visual Dictionary of Animals Animals Category:Critically Endangered Animals Category:Jumanji Animals Category:Jumanji (1995) Animals Category:World of Zoo Animals Category:Rare Animals Category:Cincinnati Zoo Animals Category:Los Angeles Zoo Animals Category:Singapore Zoo Animals Category:Night Safari Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals